A balloon vending machine is proposed that is installed at a place where many children go play, such as a theme park, an amusement park, a shopping mall, and a game arcade so as to sell a balloon. When money is input, the balloon vending machine injects helium gas or the like into the balloon to expand the balloon, thereby automatically providing the expanded balloon (Patent Literature 1).
Therefore, since a balloon purchaser cannot see a state where the balloon is getting expanded, the balloon purchaser only waits in front of the balloon vending machine while the balloon is getting expanded, which bores the balloon purchaser. Thus, the balloon vending machine is provided that allows the balloon purchaser to observe the state where the purchased balloon is gradually getting expanded by injection of helium gas or the like (Patent Literature 2).
With this type of the balloon vending machine, when the balloon is set in a gas injection device, it is possible to observe the state where the balloon is gradually getting expanded by injection of helium gas or the like into the balloon from a gas bomb built in the balloon vending machine. However, since the balloon purchaser can expect in advance the state where the balloon is gradually getting expanded by injection of helium gas or the like, this type of the balloon vending machine lacks originality, and cannot impact the balloon purchaser.
Further, there is an inconvenience in which, since the balloon to be sold does not have a handle provided at a lower end part of a string, it is hard for the balloon purchaser to hold the string. If his/her fingers holding the string lose a force inadvertently, the balloon goes up high in the sky because of the helium gas or the like, and thus the purchased balloon is lost. Furthermore, if the balloon is sold in a state stored in a balloon case by the balloon vending machine, after the balloon is taken out from the balloon case, the balloon case will be unnecessary. Therefore, the garbage box is required to discard the balloon case therein.